Merry Christmas Merlin
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Gwen notices something about Merlin right around Christmas time and it leads to a stunning revelation about the kindly manservant. Non-reveal Christmas fic.


Merry Christmas Merlin:

During Christmas at Cameolt Queen Gwen notices something about Merlin that changes what everyone knows about him, a non-reveal fic that happens before Arthur's bane, but after Arthur becomes king, sorry it didn't get done before the holidays.

Gwen starred down at the courtyard below and smiled as she saw the snow covered ground, Yule was just around the corner and there was a certain magic in the air. Not the type of magic that had caused the Kingdom so much trouble over the years, but a magic of the season, a sense of peace and coming together, that only seemed to happen this time of year. Gwen continued to stare down watching the people coming and go, servants delivering food and other things for the palace Yule Feast, peasants bringing home trees, and packages for their families, and people just going about their daily lives.

A moment later Gwen felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind and leaned confidently back into them, "Happy Yule Arthur."

The King bent down and kissed her cheek, "Happy Yule my love. What are you doing?"

Gwen grinned brightly, "Watching the comings and goings in the courtyard, ever since I was young I always liked watching people going about their shopping and such during Yule. Father would take Elyan and I to the marketplace every year and we'd look around at the different stalls and items, and talk about what we'd like best for our Yule presents. We'd watch people walking through the market with packages and make up stories about what was in them (it was our favorite game as children). It's something I still like."

Arthur leaned down, "I understand, I used to love sneaking down to the kitchens with Morgana this time of year to snitch goodies from the cook." Arthur and Gwen both felt a slight pang at the mention of Morgana's name, but neither of them was willing to allow her to ruin their Yule celebrations. As Gwen continued to gaze out the window snow began to fall once again. Arthur looked out with and asked, "So have you gotten my present yet?"

Gwen smacked him playfully, "Now, now none of that, we promised we'd surprise each other remember?"

Arthur said, "I'm not asking you what you got me, I'm just asking you if you got it already."

Gwen answered back, "and if I say yes, you'll start hunting around for your gift like some over-excited fiver-year old. I know you better than to trust you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur snorted then said in a mock-hurtful voice, "Now Gwen, is that anyway to speak to your husband?"

Gwen said, "Yes, especially considering it's all true."

Gwen felt Arthur shrug, "Fair enough."

As she was about to turn around and face Arthur something out in the courtyard caught her eye, actually it was someone. There was a small dark haired figure moving quickly through the courtyard, the figure was wearing a worn green cloak, that looked as though it hardly put any protection against the cold, Gwen felt a rush of sympathy for the poor soul, she and her family had always gotten by, but Gwen had known many who had suffered terribly. Gwen remembered seeing people scrounging out of garbage cans and food tossed for the pigs in order to get food, people who stole sheets off of laundry lines just so they'd have something to protect them from the bitter cold during the harsh winters of Camelot. Seeing this figure reminded Gwen of all those in need who lived in Camelot. Ever since she and Arthur had settled things they had made an effort to do more help the poor, sick, and needy in the kingdom, but there was still so many more that needed to be helped. This poor soul was obviously one of them.

As Gwen watched the figure move the wind picked up and the figure hunched against the cold, he slipped on the ice and stumbled in a very familiar manner, Gwen felt her eyes widen, 'no it couldn't be' but then the figure fell flat out and his face was starring directly up at the window. Even from this distance there was no mistaking those overly large ears. Gwen whispered in shock, "Merlin."

Arthur looked up from resting his head on Gwen's shoulder, "what?"

Gwen pointed down, "Merlin."

Arthur peered around her and gave a slight chuckle when he spotted his manservant splayed out on the snow, "Yes, this time of year can't be easy for someone who can trip and fall on perfectly flat even surfaces without any obstructions at all."

Gwen smacked him, "that's not what I mean Arthur, look at what he's wearing, that cloak isn't nearly warm enough to keep back the cold. Merlin's likely to catch his death."

Arthur looked down as Merlin struggled back to his feet with the help of another servant whose name Arthur did not know. Arthur noted that Gwen was right, the cloak Merlin was wearing was in too thin and nearly in tatters, "Yes I see, that. Why doesn't he get something warmer? I know he doesn't make much money, but he certainly makes enough to afford something decently warm to wear."

Gwen said, "I don't know, but I think we should find out."

Arthur sighed, "I suppose you expect me to be the one to look into it?"

Gwen turned, "Would you want anyone else to?"

Arthur gave a sly grin, "Yes actually, I was intending to ask the members of the round table to help."

Gwen nodded, "I would expect nothing less."

Arthur said, "Well I best set off and make a schedule for them then."

Arthur turned and left as Gwen starred back down at the courtyard, Merlin had gotten back to his feet and was quickly dashing out of the courtyard and back into the castle. Gwen shook her head, she didn't know what was going on with her friend, but she was going to find out.

Apapapapapapapapapapa

Merlin shook the snow off as he came into the castle stomping his boots, his feet were cold, and his body shivered from the wind, Merlin took his boots off and left them by the fire to warm. Unfortunately he would only be inside for a few minutes, but he wanted to give his feet the chance to thaw. Merlin ran up to Gaius' room ignoring Gwaine and Percival who sat eating a hunk of ginger bread, the two knights watched Merlin leave and then nodded as one of the servants set off after him. It had been three days since Gwen had seen Merlin in the courtyard and Arthur had brought all the knights together in order to discuss the situation and arrange a 'watch' on Merlin. The gangly servant hadn't noticed, but the knights had been following him ever since and they had all noticed Merlin running around to and from various houses in the lower town, visiting people they had never seen before.

Merlin would knock on a door or stop and chat shortly with a person on the street, then zoom off again just as quickly. It was obvious to many of them that Merlin was setting something in motion, but no one knew exactly what. When one of the knights couldn't follow Merlin around without suspicion they had one of the servants tailing him. It was obvious to all of them that whatever Merlin was up to, he would be starting or finishing it soon. Merlin's mysterious visits had increased over the last few days, and he was seeing more and more people.

_Back with Merlin_

Merlin ran quickly back to the quarters he shared with Gaius and ducked inside. Merlin glanced around before dashing over the fireplace and pulling up a loose brick, then he reached into the hole and pulled out two large pouches full of coins. Merlin grinned at the money bags as he tucked them into his belt and pulled his shirt down to cover them, the last thing he needed was for someone to cut his purse. To make certain the money was safe Merlin muttered a spell softly, his eyes turning gold as the enchantment took over. No one would notice the pouches, and even if they did it would be impossible for anyone but Merlin to remove the pouches from his belt.

Merlin's eyes had been turned away from the door when he had enacted the magic, and he had spoken so softly that the servant following him hadn't heard. All the other boy had seen was Merlin taking the money out and turning to look at the doorway to his room. Merlin went into his room and took out a sack full of old clothes, boots, and cloaks, the knights and king Arthur had disguarded, he swung it over his shoulder (staggering under the weight as he did so) and quickly set off once more, he circled back round to the entrance and put his boots back on, they were still wet of course, and then headed out once more. As soon as he'd left the kitchen Percival and Gwaine followed after him, the two knights were wearing simple every day clothes rather than their typical armor, this made it more comfortable for them to get around, and easier for them to move through crowds and follow Merlin without being noticed.

Percival and Gwaine trailed after Merlin as he easily weaved in and out through crowds of people taking care not to hit anyone with the sack still over his shoulder. Percival and Gwaine couldn't help feeling a little impressed as they saw Merlin maneuver around so easily. Despite all Merlin's bumbling and clumsiness, he could move easily through large groups of people without getting excessively bumped or running into things. It was the same ease Merlin used when moving through the overcrowded palace kitchens, something which also surprised everyone. They were also amazed to see Merlin moving so effortlessly in the cold when he wasn't dressed all that warmly himself.

Merlin only wore an old brown cloak, that was thin, and not strong enough to protect against the cold. His brown gloves had holes where the fingers went through and we wasn't wearing a hat or a scarf. As Merlin walked they could see he'd stuffed some extra fabric in his boots because there were holes in the bottom where the snow/rain/water could soak through. Percival and Gwaine continued to follow Merlin and he weaved his way through Camelot towards the lower town.

Merlin finally stopped in front of small wooden house, exactly like any other peasants cottage that was found in and around lower town. Merlin knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened by a burly looking man with black hair that was beginning to recede and turn grey. The man had sharp brown eyes that crinkled as he smiled when he recognized his visitor, "Merlin! Hello dear boy, come to pick up those carts have you?"

Gwaine and Percival exchanged curious looks as Merlin nodded, "Yes, and thank you so much for letting me use them."

The man waved Merlin off, "of course, of course, no problem at all. It's the least I could do, if you hadn't come and helped with Gertie." The man shuddered as he paused, "Well, I don't think she would have made it without those herbs and all."

Merlin said, "I was more than happy to help, it is my duty after all."

The man waggled a finger at Merlin, "It may be your duty to help the sick, but it certainly isn't your duty to do it without pay."

The man reached in a pulled out two knee-high wooden carts that were about and arms length wide (a/n the size of an old-school radio-flyer) Percival and Gwaine recognized the two carts as being the type that were typically used for hauling wood, coal, or other goods around the town. Merlin swung his sack into one cart then grabbed them both and shook the man's hand, "Thanks Jacob."

Jacob smiled, "Not a problem at all Merlin, not a problem."

Percival looked and Gwaine and asked, "what was that about?"

As the two of them headed off after Merlin Gwaine said, "I'm not sure, I know Merlin often helps people in the lower town with treating illnesses and injuries if Gaius isn't able to. Obviously he helped someone in that man's family (probably his daughter, I'd wager) and didn't ask for any money so the man is letting Merlin use his carts, but I don't know why Merlin needs them."

Percival followed after Gwaine as Merlin continued to dodge through the crowds. Merlin stopped at a street vendor and bought two warm looking jackets. The jackets were a rich green color and had been lined with cotton on the inside to stay off the chill. At first Gwaine and Percival thought Merlin was buying two jackets for himself, one to wear regularly and one as a back-up if the other were damaged, but they soon noticed that the two jackets were far too small for Merlin. They had obviously been made for someone children. Merlin thanked the merchant and headed off to another house in lower town, he knocked on the door and this time it opened to reveal a middle-aged woman. She was thin with red hair and squinty eyes (Gwaine and Percival couldn't make out the exact color from their vantage point).

She smiled at Merlin, "Hello Merlin, here for the wood?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, Laura, and thank you for letting me keep it here."

Laura waved him off, "No problem, haven't really used the shed since Bill died, no real purpose for it without him around. Besides it's the least I can do after all the help you gave me. Helping me find that job in the palace after Bill died, the boys and I would have all starved without your help."

Merlin grinned, "It wasn't that big of a deal, the cook needed a garbage runner desperately, and it's not exactly a job people are lining up to do."

Laura grabbed his arm, "But if you hadn't put in a good word for me I might not have gotten it and I certainly wouldn't have known they needed extra help if you hadn't told me. Getting that job saved all our lives." Merlin blushed as he held out the jackets, "Here, for Matthew and Peter."

Laura looked at them in awe, as though the jackets were made of the most precious gold, "Oh Merlin you shouldn't have, I know you don't have much, sending money home to your mother and all."

Merlin shrugged, "it's all right, besides I already bought them so it's too late now. Do you have those spare clothes as well?"

Laura took the jackets and reached into the house as she pulled out a huge heavy bag, "Of course here you go." Merlin took the bulky sack and placed it carefully on the front stoop then took his own sack out of the cart it had been in and put it next to Laura's. Percival and Gwaine could see that the bag Laura had given Merlin was also bursting with clothes, and so was the bag Merlin had brought along. As Merlin set it down Laura called back into the house, "Boys Merlin's here, want to come say 'hello'?"

A moment later two boys, about 6 and 8 years old each, came running outside yelling, "MERLIN!"

Merlin caught them both and laughed merrily, "Hello Matthew, hello Peter, how are you two doing?"

The younger boy grinned, "Good, guess what Merlin?"

Merlin looked at him, "What?"

Matthew squealed, "Santa's coming!"

Merlin gave a look of mock shock, "Really? And what's he going to do?"

The little boy said, "Bring presents."

Merlin gave a false, "wow, really? Are you going to get any?"

The boy nodded, "Yep, I's been good."

Merlin ruffled his hair and turned to the older boy, "And what about Peter, has he been good?"

The boy (who they realized must be Matthew) Said, "Yes, he's been good, we both been helping mommy."

Merlin grinned proudly, "good for you, well I've got a lot to do today, but maybe I'll see you later."

Laura held up the jackets as Merlin put the boys down, "And look what Merlin brought for you two."

Matthew and Peter instantly yelled in delight and rushed forward to put the jackets on, they were a little big on the two boys, but that was better as they could grow into them. Peter spoke for the first time, "wow, they're great, thank you Merlin."

Merlin said, "No problem, just take good care of them."

Matthew nodded, "We will, we'll try hard not to tear them, or get them too dirty or anything."

Merlin said, "Good, well I've got to run."

Merlin opened the shed to reveal several large piles of wood, Peter said, "Here Merlin, let us help you."

Merlin said, "Great." And Gwaine and Percival watched as Merlin and the boys walked over to the shed. Merlin picked up the nearest quart of wood and placed it in one of the wagons as the two boys came forward to help him load. Percival and Gwaine starred in amazement, there was enough wood there to fuel nearly a dozen homes for several days. Once all the wood was loaded Merlin thanked the boys and loaded the sacks into the carts. Then he headed off dragging the much heavier carts behind him. Gwaine and Percival followed in complete confusion, not only did they not understand what Merlin was going to do with all that wood, they couldn't figure out when (or how) he'd managed to gather it all, or how he was able to pull it all behind him like that. Considering how small Merlin was he shouldn't have been able to budge either cart an inch, must less both at once.

Somehow Merlin did it. Gwaine and Percival continued to follow behind Merlin as he went deeper and deeper into lower town, to the poorest most wretched parts of the city. Merlin stopped and knocked on several other doors getting many more bags of clothes and such form other families. Gwaine and Percival saw Merlin hand out coins to some of the people, but to others he gave things from one of the two sacks he had. Merlin gave out boots, cloaks, shoes, socks and other clothes along with the wood. Everywhere he went people thanked him and showed their gratitude by giving Merlin what little they could spare (which was usually given to the next home).

By the end of the afternoon Merlin had visited all the homes in the narrow back alley ways of the lower town (the poorest area of Camelot) and then he headed back to the market. Gwaine and Percival followed and watched as Merlin deftly went from one stall to another and bought all sorts of food and blankets, he haggled with several of the owners, but most were more than willing to give Merlin what he needed (and usually for prices much lower than they would charge). Percival and Gwaine assumed that Merlin had also done something to help these people as well. Merlin gathered as much food as he could and then dashed to another house in the lower town, again he knocked on a door as was greeted by a toothless old man with a bad right leg. The man nodded at him, "Hello Merlin." His voice was old and sounded like a creaky door.

Merlin said, "Hello Thomas I came to get the toys."

Thomas said, "Right where you left them dear boy."

Merlin grinned, "Thanks, will you watch the carts for me?"

Thomas nodded as Merlin went inside, a moment later he came out carrying another sack. As he put the sack down I rattled with the sound of wood and Gwaine saw a little toy horse sticking out of the top. Obviously it was full with toys. Gwaine and Percival starred as Merlin set off again. Merlin went to many of the same homes and dropped off the food and several of the toys. Then he made another stop, this time he stopped at the home of a wealthy tavern owner and picked up four large sacks of clothes and another one of toys then headed off to a spot both knights knew well, there were two homes for foundling children in Camelot (Arthur and Gwen had helped set them up after their rule, and they were working on building more to help children without parents).

Merlin came to one such home and knocked, the matron of the house, a dark haired woman with a hairlip answered, "Hello Merlin."

Merlin grinned, as he rubbed his arms against the cold, "Hello Sarah. Here, I've got these."

Merlin took out two sacks of clothes, one of toys, and a bundle of sweet meets and other foods, "I brought these for the children."

Sarah gasped, "Oh, Merlin that's too kind of you, you don't have to."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm just a delivery boy remember, the clothes and toys were donated by one of the most prosperous tavern owners in town. He grew up on the streets himself and knows how hard it is to manage these types of things."

Sarah carefully took each package from Merlin, handling them like they were full of expensive glass, "Be sure to thank him for us."

Merlin nodded, "I will."

Sarah reached into her pocket and took out a few coins, "Here Merlin, it's the least you deserve."

Merlin waved his hands, "No, I couldn't."

Sarah insisted, "I won't take no for an answer young man, now take this."

Merlin slipped the coins into his purse and gave Sarah a hug before saying, "Happy Yule." And turned to leave.

Sarah waved, "Happy Yule, Merlin, and may God bless you."

Merlin waved back as he headed off to the other end of town, where the second foundling home was. Merlin made another delivery there, which went much the same as the first. Then headed off once more. By now Gwaine and Percival were both flabbergasted, they couldn't believe how much Merlin was doing to others, and they were shocked that he was able to keep going so long in the cold with so little to keep him warm. They were both wearing warmer clothes than Merlin, proper boots, heavier cloaks, and leather gloves, and they had started to feel cold and tired some time ago.

Merlin took the wagon to a few more placed then swung by another house. This time Merlin went in when he knocked, Gwaine and Percival watched as he slipped inside. Gwaine turned to Percival and said, "Amazing, I never knew Merlin was doing all this for so many people."

Percival shook his head, "I wonder where he's getting the time and money for it all. I mean obviously he's been saving his wages, but he's bought so much (and still isn't done), I know Arthur doesn't pay him _that much_ plus Merlin always sends money home to his mother to help her out. And time, Merlin is always running around the castle doing this or that, I wonder how he's gotten the time to make or arrange all this."

Gwaine shook his head in astonishment, "I have no idea."

Merlin stayed inside for nearly an hour before coming out again, this time he had a mouthful of gingerbread as he left, "Thanks again Martha!" he said around his gingerbread.

A woman's voice called back, "no problem Merlin."

Merlin swung around to the back of the house and opened another shed, Percival and Gwaine gasped, this time the shed was full of blankets, cloaks, socks, shoes and all sorts of warm clothes, they even saw an entire stack of furs that they knew were worth a small fortune. Merlin loaded the carts up again (the sun was starting to go down now) and headed to the tanners. Merlin took the furs inside and stayed inside for a while, it was obvious he was haggling because he came out with another pouch of coins. Merlin went back to the market and got plenty of bread, cheese, and other simple foods then headed off again. This time Merlin went to the back alley ways and side streets, he stopped at people beginning on the street and gave them much of what was in the carts. He gave shoes to people wearing none, food to starving children who cried in relief to see the bread, and warm blankets and cloaks to as many as he could. Finally, Merlin emptied the carts, he stopped and stretched yawning loudly, then headed back to the first house.

Merlin knocked and once again Jacob opened the door, "Hello Merlin."

Merlin yawned, "Hello Jacob, here you go, good as new."Merlin handed the carts back.

Jacob took them, "thanks any problems?"

Merlin shook his head, "Not a one, deliveries went off without a hitch like always. I'd love to stay, but I need to get back, Arthur only gave me one day off, and it's getting later. Gaius will probably be worrying about me soon."

Jacob put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "You shouldn't work yourself so hard Merlin, you need to rest. You won't do anyone any good if you wear yourself into the ground."

Merlin shook his head, "I'm all right Jacob really."

Jacob asked, "Do you at least want to come in and have dinner with us? Marie made pot pie."

Merlin swallowed, "I would love to, but I need to get going."

Jacob ducked back inside and shouted something the two knights couldn't hear before he appeared again holding two packages wrapped in cloth, "Well here, at least take these with you."

Merlin inhaled the scent, "thanks Jacob, it'll make a great dinner for Gaius and I."

Jacob said, "Happy Yule Merlin."

Merlin said, "Happy Yule." And made his way back to the palace. As soon as Merlin had gotten safely back to Gaius' chambers Gwaine and Percival headed off to tell Arthur what they had seen.

To say the king was shocked was a mild understatement, he was completely floored, "Merlin's wearing rags because he spends all his extra money helping the poor? Incredible, but what about the rest of the money where's it coming from? I know Merlin wouldn't steal (and obviously some people are helping him), but much of it is probably coming from him. So where's he getting it all? And all those furs."

Sir Leon piped up, "I don't know about the coins, but the furs I think come from here."

Arthur turned as Leon explained, "often when we go hunting Merlin takes the animals to the kitchens to be cleaned. I know that more than once I gave him permission to keep the hides."

Arthur nodded, "so have I."

Many of the other knights said the same as Elyan mentioned, "I think some of the furs were from horses as well."

The others turned and he explained, "Merlin helps in the stables, a lot of times when the horses die the stable master will have Merlin tend the bodies, he probably skins them (after all who cares what happens to a dead horse) and maybe saves some of the meat as well. Then he sells the furs and uses them to buy other things and gives the meat away."

Arthur asked, "But why not just give away the furs?"

Gwen shook her head, "It would look too suspicious if a beggar were wearing and expensive fur coat, besides someone else might see it and steal it."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully, it did make sense, "and the wood?"

Percival pointed out the window, "We are surrounded by woods, and I know Merlin can manage an axe, maybe he's been cutting down trees when he has the chance, then leaving it with this Jacob fellow."

Leon added, "Or maybe some of it was given to him by other people he helped."

Arthur pressed, "But what about the extra money?"

Gwen looked thoughtful, "I think Merlin does some extra work around the town."

Arthur turned to her and Gwen explained, "When I was still a servant I noticed Merlin going into lower town several times a week, at first I thought he was visiting someone or going to a tavern, but Merlin's never drunk, and I've never really seen him with a lady (or heard him talk about one) so maybe he works for someone else."

Percival nodded thoughtfully, "It does make sense. It would explain how Merlin could do all that." Percival pointed outside, "and still support his mother."

Gwaine whistled, "I can't believe it, Merlin's been doing all this without any of us knowing. It's incredible. He does all this work for you Princess and still does more."

Arthur shook his head, "It is amazing, and it explains why he doesn't buy things for himself, he saves it all for others."

Everyone stood there in awe at the idea, none of them could comprehend spending all that extra time and money to help people you didn't even know. Merlin truly had a generous heart to manage it all while still performing his duties for Arthur. Arthur couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable, how often had he complained of Merlin being late? Or not working hard enough? When all along his idiotic manservant had been providing for half the bloody city, it was truly a wonder.

Gwen interrupted Arthur's thoughts as she said, "Well that settles it, we have to do something for him."

Everyone turned and she explained, "If Merlin won't buy proper cloaks and such for himself, then we'll do it for him."

Arthur smiled, "Gwen you're a genius. Talk to the cobbler, the tailor, and any of your old seamstress friends. We're going to have the finest, warmest wardrobe possible made for Merlin this year."

Gwen nodded, "Right away." And set off. Yule was still two weeks away, but it would take time to get everything made. Fortunately Gwen and Arthur had enough to pay for extra help. Gwen spent the rest of the day going around and making arrangements for the clothes to be made, (Gwen had made several clothes for Merlin when she was a seamstress so she knew his sizes) and Arthur knew his boot size. The cobbler, tailors, and seamstresses worked tirelessly as Yule approached. Finally, the day before the Yule feast all was ready, Gwen had the clothes, boots, and cloaks all wrapped up in parcels and placed under the tree she and Arthur had decorated in their rooms. Christmas morning dawned bright and clear, it was a lovely day. Arthur dropped a kiss onto Gwen's mouth, "Happy Christmas my love."

Gwen returned it, "Happy Christmas love."

The two of them snuggled under the covers and waited for Merlin, they had told him to serve breakfast late so they could have a bit of a lie-in for once. Eventually a soft knock came at the door, "Come in Merlin."

Merlin came in carrying a tray of fresh baked bread, eggs, cheese, and fruit, "Happy Christmas." He said with a childish grin as he set the tray down.

Gwen and Arthur both gave him a, "Happy Christmas" in return.

As they dressed behind the curtains Merlin set everything out, once they were done Arthur said, "Merlin, I'd like to discuss something with you."

Merlin looked up, "Yes?"

Arthur said, "Merlin, people have been talking lately, about how you present yourself."

Merlin's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "I don't understand.'

Arthur said, "Merlin, you are the personal manservant to the king, and yet your boots are worn, your clothes are of poor quality, and you don't even have a proper cloak or jacket to keep warm. How do you think it reflects on me when people see my servant looking like that?"

Merlin blushed as he dropped his head, "I'm sorry Arthur, I just didn't really think about it."

Arthur nodded, still trying to seem severe as he fought the urge to grin, "Obviously. Well, other people have noticed, including Gwen and myself."

Gwen cleared her throat loudly and obviously and Arthur blushed, "O.k. it was mostly Gwen." Merlin smirked as Arthur continued, "And we wanted to know why you weren't taking care of yourself, so we looked into it and discovered your secret."

Merlin spluttered as his eyes went wide in fear, "wawawawhat?"

Arthur said, "We know you've been helping the poor and others in lower town." A look of incredible relief crossed Merlin's face as he said, "Oh, well, yes I have."

Arthur pressed, "and you've been working extra jobs to help pay for that?"

Merlin nodded embarrassedly, "Yes I have."

Arthur said, "Well, I won't have it Merlin."

Merlin looked up in shock, "What?"

Arthur continued, "Yes, Merlin, you need to be properly clothed and protected against the cold, and since you obviously won't do it yourself we did it for you, with the help of the all the knights of the round table."

Arthur gestured to the stake of presents, "These are for you."

Merlin's eyes widened once more, "For me, Arthur, Gwen you shouldn't have it's too much."

Arthur held up a hand as Gwen stepped forward, "it certainly is not, after all you've done for us, and Camelot, and it's people this is the least we could do for you. Now open them, that's an order."

Merlin grinned, "Whatever you say my lady."

Merlin instantly tore into the pile, he opened a new pair of sturdy brown boots, that were treated specially to help keep the cold out. The next package had a warm jacket in it, then there was a beautiful blue wool cloak, a rabbit fur hat and matching gloves, and a warm scarf that Gwen had made herself. There were also two new pairs of trousers and three shirts, with several new neckerchiefs. Once Merlin had opened each package he starred around at the clothes in absolute wonder, "this is just so…" He struggled for words for the first time since Arthur had known him, "Thank you, it's amazing, I just don't know what else to say, but thank you."

Arthur went forward and gave Merlin a hug, as he pulled away Gwen did the same, "It was our pleasure Merlin, after all you've done for others this is the least we could do for you. We'll want to talk to you later about what more we can do to help those in need in Camelot."

Merlin said, "It would be my pleasure my lady." He turned to Arthur, "And you as well Sire." For once Merlin didn't speak the title with a sense of insult or cheek to it. Arthur said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get those clothes put away and then take the rest of the day off."

Merlin picked up the packages and started back towards Gaius' rooms, still too shocked and overwhelmed to do anything more than stutter his thanks over and over again, "This is just so, thank you, thank you so much."

As Merlin went out the door Arthur said, "Happy Christmas Merlin."

Merlin grinned, "Happy Christmas,"

Merlin went back to his room and placed everything lovingly into his cupboard until all the clothes were packed away. He still couldn't believe Arthur and Gwen had gone to all that trouble for him, or that they had managed to follow him and figure out about his extra deliveries. Merlin also felt a sense of relief at the knowledge that the secret of his magic was still protected, he would have to be more observant, and more careful about using it lest somebody figure out the truth.

Merlin and Gaius spent Christmas together, but they certainly weren't alone. Every single knight of the round table dropped by at some point that day, bringing, food and treats, and (in Gwaine's case) some fine mead for them to share. Everyone stopped by for lunch with Gaius and Merlin and the entire group had a wonderful afternoon sharing food and stories. Arthur, had ordered food brought from the kitchens, so Merlin and Gaius hadn't had to use anything the others had brought for them. By the end of the day they had the makings of a fine meal. Arthur and the knights were all attending the Yule feast, but Merlin was more than willing to invite Laura, Jacob, and many of his other friends amongst the serving staff and citizens to join them for a delicious Christmas dinner.

Merlin wanted to do something nice for all his friends to show how much their actions had meant to him, so before going to bed that knight he muttered a spell. When Arthur, Gwen, and the knights went to bed that knight they all found a collection of their favorite sweets sitting waiting for them, proudly displayed in beautifully homemade baskets. As everyone in Camelot went to bed that night they all felt a rush of warmth and friendship g through. It had indeed been a very Merry Christmas for them all.

The end

So what did you think?


End file.
